tuhstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
A Foreign Flavour
A Foreign Flavour is the eighth chapter of the Main Story. Note(s) Any dialogue that is not being spoken in English is represented with italics and bold text. Plot “''Sorry sir, we've been searching all over planet Rovkayah, there is no sign of Queen Ellenseren or Princess Samantha anywhere. We have had to rush one of our units to a hospital planet when they were hit by one of Rovkayah's eruptions.” “Yeah, and how would they even manage blend in with the Aerialin society? Oviphomos don't have wings!” shouted the leader. He stood at roughly eight feet tall with his face hidden by a scarf that wraps around his lower face, but leaves his eyes exposed. On the planet Rovkayah, five groups of Oviphomos were searching throughout the Aerialin society for any Oviphomos. They had been searching different planets in the Milky Way Galaxy with Oviphomo-like species living on them to find where the missing Oviphomos could possibly be since there is no sign of them on Anoterra. Rovkayah is a barren, rocky world with a single shallow ocean. Many explosive ores can found in the landscape, causing frequent explosions and eruptions, making the planet's surface extremely hazardous to traverse. There is a species on Rovkayah called the Aerialins, similar to Oviphomos, but they can be told apart because Aerialins have wings that allow them to fly and completely different hands. Most species on Rovkayah can fly to allow them to avoid the dangerous landscape. “I don't care, the group's been searching planets for the last week! Anoterra, the moons, Cincin, and now Rovkayah don't have any sign of them. There aren't any other planets they could of gone to!” shouted the leader of the group, slamming his fist down on his chair's armrest. “Um sir Renantag, what about Earth? Humans there are like us.” “Are you kidding me? Earth is off limits to offworlders until those humans discover aliens first! Even I know the galactic law!” “But sir, Oviphomos can go to Earth so long as we don't reveal ourselves because we look the same. My sister went there on holiday once,” said one of the others. Renantag angrily snarled. “Fine! Mizhults, get us to planet Earth! And if we get caught, it's on you!” yelled Renantag, pointing at the member that suggested Earth. He cringed as the leader jabbed his finger in his face. “Path from planet Rovkayah to planet Earth now being determined,” came a voice from the speakers around the spaceship. “Better make it fast Mizhults, or you're scrap metal!” Renantag shouted. “Mizhults no scrap metal.....” came a different voice from the spaceship, sounding like a sad little girl. “I always wanted to visit Earth, humans produce the best music in the galaxy,” said one of the other members, smiling as the spaceship they were in began it's journey to the human homeworld. "Shame that it will take Mizhults ages to get there." On the human home planet, Zack, Bethany and Samantha went outside, sitting at a bench to eat their lunch. Zack open his lunchbox and groaned. “Oh, for god's sakes! Why does mum always give me egg and cress sandwiches?! I don't even like cress!” he whined, throwing the sandwich away. Bethany rolled her eyes. “You do know you could always make your own sandwiches? Or buy some on your way to school?” she said, taking a bite out of her chocolate spread sandwich. Samantha kept to herself as she started eating some small pieces of cake with shiny multicoloured jelly bean-like bits in it. “Did either of you see that meteor that almost crash landed the other night?” Bethany asked after a moment of silence. “Oh yeah! I saw that on the news! That bright glowing meteor that was heading straight for the UK, but suddenly turned away and landed in the sea!” Zack said excitedly. Samantha's heart sunk. She knew that what Zack and Bethany thought was a meteor must of actually been Ellenseren's spaceship, since it nearly crashed and landed in the sea. “Yeah, it seems weird that it suddenly turned away from land....you alright Samantha?” Bethany asked, seeing Samantha looked a bit uneasy. “Huh? Uh...yeah. I'm fine.” “What're you eating?” asked Bethany, seeing Samantha's food. “Oh, they're Uvolan sour cream cakes, they're-''” Samantha cutting herself off, remembering that Uvolan sour cream cakes are from planet Uvola. “''I've never heard of those, may I try one?” Bethany asked politely. “Um....s-sure,” said Samantha, giving Bethany one. She wasn't sure if they were safe for humans to eat, but didn't want to seem suspicious by refusing. Bethany's face turned as soon as she puts it in her mouth. “Oh my.....gosh, that IS sour!” she exclaims. Zack laughed at her as she struggled to swallow it. Bethany panted as she took a water bottle from her bag, taking a drink, then a cough. “How can you eat those? They're so sour!” “I like them,” said Samantha innocently. “Can I try? I wanna see!” said Zack. “Um, sure,” Samantha said hesitantly, giving Zack one, who didn't waste any time putting it in his mouth, his eyes widened. “Whoa! This is sour!” he exclaimed as well. “Told you!” chimed Bethany. Samantha found their reactions amusing, but was still concerned that humans had seen their spaceship, but believed it was a meteor. That's better then knowing it was a spaceship, or maybe what they saw actually wasn't them or had anything to do with them. She kept an eye out for Kevin, but couldn't see him anywhere, even after the rest of the school came out to play. After lunch, everyone returned to their respective classes, except Zack, who followed Bethany and Samantha back to class. “Hey miss, can I go out on the buses too today?” he called to Emily. “Zachary Milton. Go to your own class! Now!” Zack made a playful whimper and left. Samantha held back a giggle. Even Bethany gave a smile. “Right. Samantha, we were going to do some independent travel this afternoon. I thought you'd like to start easy and walk down to the park down the road. Bethany, would you like to go with her?” Emily said. “Ooh, yeah! That'll be fun!” Bethany said excitedly. Emily smiled. “Alright, off you go then!” Bethany picked up her bag and rushed over to the door. Samantha followed along a bit more slowly. They left as Emily explained to the next few students where they were going. Bethany took Samantha to the reception, where she signed out herself and Samantha, putting in their names, where they're going and the time they're leaving, which is 1:07pm. Samantha followed as Bethany went outside, taking a pair of sunglasses from her bag and putting them on. “Lovely day to go out to the park, huh?” she smiled. “Uh...yeah. I guess,” said Samantha, looking up at the clear, blue sky as the two girls left the school grounds. Characters *Renantag (first appearance) *Renantag's team (first appearance) *Mizhults.fen-G412 (first appearance) *Samantha *Zack Milton *Bethany *Emily Walton 'Mentioned Only''' *Zack's mother (first mention) Locations *Earth **Clear Bridge School Category:Chapters Category:Chapters in the Main Story Category:Chapters that take place on Rovkayah Category:Chapters that take place on Earth